Stanley Baker
's arms) in Sodom and Gomorrah]]Stanley Baker (1928 - 1976) Film Deaths *''Home To Danger'' (1951) [Willie Dougan]: Shot in the chest by Alan Wheatley as he tries to protect Rona Anderson. They then get into a fight and Alan shoots him again. He dies a few minutes later after telling Rona that it was he who had shot Peter Jones after he caught him lining up a shot on her at the shooting party. (Thanks to Brian) *''Knights of the Round Table'' (1953) [Modred]: Stabbed with a dagger at the end of a duel with Robert Taylor; he dies in Anne Crawford's arms shortly afterwards. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Red Beret (Paratrooper)'' (1953) [Sgt. Breton]: Falls to his death when his parachute fails to open during a training jump. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Good Die Young'' (1954) [Mike Morgan]: Shot in the back by Laurence Harvey when Stanley tries to surrender to the police. (Thanks to Brian) *''Hell Below Zero'' (1954) [Erik Bland]: Drowned after he falls into the freezing water at the end of a fight with Alan Ladd. (Thanks to Brian and Gordon) *''Helen of Troy'' (1956) [Achilles]: Shot in his vulnerable heel with a poisoned arrow by Jacques Sernas. (Thanks to Gordon) *''A Hill In Korea'' (1956) [Cpl Ryker] Running up the hill to the temple, he is raked in the back from the machine gun on a tank. He dies a little later. (Thanks to Brian) *''Alexander the Great'' (1956) [Attalus]: Although he does not die in the film; reportedly, according to production notes, he had a death scene that was filmed but deleted from the final cut. (which is now believed to be lost). *''Yesterday's Enemy'' (1959) [Captain Langford]: A prisoner, he is shot to death by a Japanese soldier as he tries to get to the radio. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Criminal (The Concrete Jungle)'' (1960) [Johnny Banion]: Shot to death by one of Sam Wanamaker's henchmen. *''The Guns of Navarone'' (1961) [Private 'Butcher' Brown]: Stabbed to death with his own knife by a German guard, after the guard pulls Stanley's knife out of his own wound. (Thanks to Brian) *''A Prize of Arms'' (1962) [Turpin]: Burned to death, along with Tom Bell and Helmut Schmid, as their on-fire truck blows up when the flames reach the box of explosives. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Sodom and Gomorrah (The Last Days of Sodom and Gomorrah)'' (1962) [Astaroth]: Stabbed in the chest by Stewart Granger at the end of a swordfight in the palace; he dies in Rosanna Podesta's arms shortly afterwards. *''The Last Grenade'' (1970) [Major Harry Grigsby]: Machine-gunned by Alex Cord and Alex's henchmen. (Thanks to Gordon) TV Deaths *''BBC Play of the Month: The Changeling (1974)'' [De Flores]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself in the chest (rather than be taken prisoner) after he stabs Helen Mirren; Stanley and Helen then die in each other's arms. Gallery helenmirren-stanleybaker-changeling.jpg|Stanley Baker and Helen Mirren in BBC Play of the Month: The Changeling Category:Actors Category:Welsh actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1928 Births Category:1976 Deaths Category:Stage Actors Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Cancer victims Category:Pneumonia victims Category:Actors who died in Terence Young Movies Category:People who died in J. Lee Thompson movies Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Socialists